


Howl

by Astray



Series: Armour and Flight AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, OCs - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, dirty talking, mild orgasm denial, so:, this is part of the bbyclone AU - but happens much later, this was dubbed '104th smutfest' for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fang and Paws take advantage of an empty medbay to have some fun. Until Fang notices that someone is eavesdropping. And what's the point of talking dirty to your partner if their unexpected guest can't hear it as well? When another vod joins in, and their 'guests' finally joins in, well, it's even better than what Fang could have hoped for.





	

A few things could make Fang’s day. It could be to have his  _ vode  _ listening to him for once. Although Wolffe had gotten better at it since the last horticultural shenanigans. It could be just not having to patch anyone up, and read. Or to have Paws work on his spine because that was just heaven - sex or not to top it off, he was not even that picky. Or he could have his husband take the initiative and slam him against the back wall in the medbay to kiss him like his life depended on it. Never mind that he did hit his head on the wall. It was of no import when Paws was licking into his mouth, his big, warm hands running up and down his sides, before - finally - settling on his ass. 

The medbay was a very specific choice. It meant that Paws was fine with sharing. It had been a tacit rule since their commander had walked in on them the first time. Fang still remembered that fierce growl that Wolffe had let out, immediately matched by Paws’s. That had been rather… wild. Not that he had minded that much. 

“Thinking,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

“Yes. That time Wolffe showed up.” And was that simple sentence not worth that same growl? Fang hooked his right arm around Paws’s neck, while his right hand stroked him through his blacks. “He’d felt so good, remember?”

“I remember. And I remember how good  _ his mouth _ was.”

“Still is, from what I heard.” He cupped Paws’s balls through the fabric. His husband’s skin was so hot it radiated through it. 

“You mean you did not check?” Paws hummed against his neck and Fang tilted his head to the left, sighing when he felt kisses on his throat, right above the edge of his own blacks. . 

“Don’t need to. Yours, however.” That earned him a sharp nip across the tendons of his neck - he loved that, he would not lie. 

“Need a reminder?” Paws’s hands slipped to his front, unzipping the offending garment - pressing his thumbs against his nipples, rolling them a bit - and it felt so hot. When Paws put his mouth on him, it was fire - he would never tire of that sensation. 

“Please?” He let himself lean completely against the wall for support as Paws slowly kissed his way down his neck, biting briefly the collarbones tattooed on him. Fang reached out, cupping his lover’s head when he reached his chest - racking his fingers along his scalp when Paws finally got to his nipples, starting on the left. His mouth hot on his sensitive skin, teeth worrying it - he bucked his hips at this, arching his back, wanting more - and Paws licked it, tongue drawing tight circles around it. Fang was panting now, and he could feel his own precome cooling where it had stained his blacks. He needed more - and ye, Paws took his sweet time while inflicting the same treatment to his other nipple, no matter how much Fang was cursing him. 

Finally, Paws seemed to think better of it than being the worst tease in the universe, and he pushed Fang’s blacks from his hips, down his legs, in a swift motion. Fang barely had the presence of mind to growl at Paws to get the boots off first. He had ended up tangled once and honestly, he was not going to have a repeat performance! Paws did not try to argue or anything, and it took mere seconds for Fang to be free of boots, and blacks. He started shrugging the top half of his blacks, and they were at his elbows when Paws shoved him back against the wall. 

“Keep them on for me?”

Fang was frustrated enough not to be fazed by the sight of his husband kneeling in front of him - still too tall to be right in front of his cock, but that was a detail. Focus. 

“Was that a question?”

Paws smirked. “Maybe I just like to have you unable to touch me while I work?”

“Work…” His mind might have fractured. The possibilities were endless. The sound of a cap being opened and the smell of bacta reached him. He stared back at Paws, grinning. “You bastard.”

“ _ Your  _ bastard, Fang. Now, a little help?” Paws tapped his left shoulder. And if Fang had had doubts about the situation, well, these just exploded into smithereens. But he did as requested and hooked his knee behind Paws’s shoulder. Bracing himself on Paws, and against the wall, he hoisted himself up until his other knee rested on Paws’s right shoulder. 

“And now?”

“Now, you let me enjoy you.” 

Fang decided Paws had no business looking that feral. Ever. Even when Paws inched forward, making it easier for Fang to relax against the wall. Especially not when he lifted him up. Fang stared at him, this close to actually yelling at him to get on with it. He wanted to hate Paws very much - until he felt his thumbs dig into his hips to hold him and his lips on his cock. And gone immediately. 

“ _ Paws! _ ” He growled the word, louder than he had anticipated but damn him. 

And right after, Paws’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and Fang arched into his mouth so fast he banged his head against the wall. He could not help the full-body tremors that ran through him as Paws swiftly went down on his cock - impossibly hot - completely. His mind did not register that the loud scream had been his. Paws held him still, and Fang was completely trapped, balanced between his husband’s shoulders and the wall, and the terrible heat of Paws’s mouth around his cock. He would not beg. Paws was waiting for him to calm down. He breathed deeply, resettled against the wall, and rolled his hips. And the unbidden thought that maybe Paws would let him fuck his mouth. He moaned, the sound turning into a whimper when Paws gently sucked him. Slowly retreating - the air feeling cold after the furnace of his lover’s mouth. Fang dug his heels into Paws’s back when his tongue swirled around the head of his cock - pressed briefly on the slit. He was clawing at the wall, desperately wanting more - but he had no chance against Paws’s iron grip on his hips. 

He let out a ragged whine when Paws withdrew completely. He could not look. Not now. Except that when Paws asked him to, his breath puffing against his sensitive skin, he did. And tensed. He saw the mischief written all over Paws’s face and that could only mean that he was going to drag this on. 

“Since you mentioned Wolffe. How about you refresh my memory? Or perhaps expand on what could have happened.”

It took him a few tries to formulate an answer that was not a garbling sound. “Why don’t you call him?”

“Maybe another time? And who knows, someone might show up.” 

“You get off on this, don’t you.”

“And you can think still, which means I haven’t done my job.” At this, Paws gave his cock a long, sensuous lick, from the root. Twice. Fang whimpered, and maybe he did end up asking Paws to just get back to it. “But yes,  _ cyar’ika _ . I get off on working you until you beg, and maybe on the thought of having someone walking in on us while you tell me all about our commander being a wild animal in bed.”

Fang could not help the full body shiver. Because that particular sentence brought back another memory, when Wolffe had showed up in their bed one night. No man had died that day, him and Paws ensuring that all wounded got out of there. It never happened often. In retrospect, he had felt some sort of shame at having accepted Wolffe’s show of gratitude. But how good that had been. The image of Wolffe lying between Paws’s legs… It was haunting him. And if he keeps ranting at his commander, at the pack, for being reckless bastards. He knew there were few things he could ever deny Wolffe. Same thing for Paws. Else they would have been transferred. 

A sharp nip on the inner thigh brought him back to the present. “Let’s hope if someone walks in on us, it’d be him.” He grinned, his teeth showing. 

Paws grinned back, and went back to sucking his cock - and oh, that felt more like worship. Paws let go of his hips and moved them against the wall some more. And that wet sound. Paws growled, the vibrations breaking him some more. 

“When he first went to us… I really wanted to say no, that he did not have to do it. But damn. How he got to me,  _ prowling _ . How you two just practically growled at each other the whole time - growling like-  _ oh fuck _ , like you now. I wanted his teeth in me, Paws. So bad.” Paws grazed his teeth along his shaft, goosebumps erupting all over his skin. “Still do. Loved how he licked me clean before reaching for you, too. Just like that time we got him here. You held him to you-” 

He lost track with the feeling of a slick finger teasing him. Paws slowly withdrew, planting kisses on his thigh as he slowly worked his finger into him. And damn, he loved that. The feeling of his husband’s hot hands, bigger than his… That intense feeling of being carefully prepared, even if he wanted more. Much more. 

“When,  _ cyar’ika _ ?” came the soft purr. And Paws crooked his finger slightly towards him, brushing against his prostate with surgical accuracy. Pun intended. 

“On the second bunk. You held him on top of you. Rolling your hips, working your cock between his thighs. Biting his neck.” 

Paws nuzzled his thigh. “His skin was soft there, like yours. Would do that again.”

“You wanted to fuck him.”

Paws grinned at him. “Still do. But he doesn’t do that often. And I won’t ask him. Got the next best thing.” Paws slowly dragged his finger out of Fang, leaving him wanting him, writhing, trying to follow, a curse on his lips. And the relief when he felt Paws returning with two fingers, the stretch luxurious, and thank gods, more bacta. Not that he was going to lecture him about improper use of bacta, not when Paws was being so good to him. 

“I wasn’t alone, was I, Fang?” 

“What if I say, suck me?” And damn the man because he did, taking his damn time, just as he slowly pumped his fingers, deeper and deeper each time.

Fang struggled to keep his voice even as he went on, and lifted his hips to get more of Paws’s mouth - keeping him occupied. “I really wanted to ride him then. And for one moment, I didn’t give a fuck about the ‘no one is fucking or getting fucked by the commander’, because he looked so gorgeous, his cock leaking and just-” He wailed went Paws curled his fingers and stroked him, driving him completely insane, caught between that delicious, maddening pressure on his prostate, and his husband’s merciless mouth. 

He thrashed against Paws when he hummed. And his gaze fell on the door. He noticed a shadow under the door. It was barely visible but Fang had training in finding  _ vode  _ dawdling before the door before coming in - just in case they did something stupid. It was useful. But the shadow was not moving and well, sound did carry. Whoever that was, they were being shy. Or just had no idea they could go in. So definitely not anyone from the pack. He nudged Paws with his heel, until he looked up, and motioned towards the door. Which elicited two reactions. The first was a sign to keep talking. The second was to use a third finger to tease him - spreading some bacta around and  _ fuck _ \- he could not just say no to that.

“What would you have done, heh? Had I not listened and instead, got to ride that gorgeous cock? Don’t think you’d been any better. How you looked at him, the way you bit into his shoulder when he came. For us. Without being touched.” He closed his eyes, lost in the memory of it. He still had his moments. Moments when he looked at Wolffe and remembered, and wondered, and wanted. And speaking of  _ vod _ … He was aware that Paws did lend a hand to their  _ vod’ika _ . Of course he had known… 

And without naming Koma, he went on: “I heard you, you know. You got no idea how much control I had to use not come and watch. You have so much more restraint than I.” But it was a lie and Paws knew it. He would never touch their  _ vod’ika _ unless he was expressly asked to. A voice cut through his daze, but damn Paws, he did not stop. Took him a second to realize it was Wolffe. He checked the door and true, there was a second shadow. Wolffe was speaking low - not that he would have heard - was he really panting that loudly? 

Paws must have heard, because he let go of his cock long enough to bite his thigh - he shouted at that, the pain sharp immediately followed by pooling warmth - before he went back to his ministrations. Louder than before. He could not hear the words Wolffe was saying but a thud indicated that Wolffe probably set out to ‘help’ their incognito  _ vod. _

“Wolffe, how about-” Paws’s mouth was sinful, time to try and breathe again, “-how about you get your butt in there? And bring our  _ vod  _ along, if you please?”

The door opened. Paws was relentless and it was hard to focus. Twisted his wrist - and crooked his fingers again, the bastard. However, the sight of their guest was what almost undid him right there and then and he had to shout Paws’s name to make him freeze. With Wolffe was Koma, who looked absolutely…  _ shit no, you animal don’t go there for crying out loud!  _ He was delectable, his face flushed, his lips looking like he had been biting them… Wolffe had his hand on Koma’s hip. Monitoring him in a subtle way. 

“I thought no one was to have sex in the medbay?”

“Sorry, I made the rules. I was telling Paws about the other times we had you… with us.” He dragged this out, observing Koma carefully. Pupils slightly blown, the shiver, the way his hips jerked. Damn, he was aroused. Very much so. And he did not miss the change in Wolffe’s countenance. How he went from protective to hungry in an instant. Oh, that would be interesting. 

He did not even try to contain his voice, moaning loud as Paws slowly let go of his cock. One last lick, and a small stroke of the fingers that were still deep inside of him. That delicious bastard. Paws turned to look at them impromptu guests - and repeated the motion, making him keen softly. 

Koma spoke next - soft, and damn, even Fang could see the curiosity when their  _ vod’ika  _ asked about the rules. 

He nudged Paws for him to answer. After all, he was the one whom Koma had trusted first with intimate contact. 

“We don’t allow  _ vode _ to engage in extra-curricular activities in the medbay, for one. Exception is when  _ we  _ are the ones engaged. Then any  _ vod _ who wants is free to join us.” 

Fang could hear the grin in Paws’s voice, although his mind blanket when Paws firmly stroked his prostate as he spoke again: “You are welcome to join if you’d like,” once, “you are welcome to watch,” twice, harder, oh  _ fuck _ , “or participate,” three times, long, light stroke, Fang’s hips stutted. “Anything you’d like, if you want it,  _ Koma _ .” Absolute stillness. The bastard. “And Wolffe? Fang here is apparently quite desperate to have you taking care of him. In case you’re interested.” A quick kiss on his hip, but Fang was staring at Wolffe. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, and Paws removed his fingers slowly, leaving him cold and craving and  _ empty. _ He let out a broken moan - the thought alone of having Wolffe touching him, fucking him - deep, and hard, and just right. 

He let Paws handle him, letting himself slide down to wrap his legs around Paws’s waist as he is lifted from the wall. He ditches his blacks in the process and wraps his arms around his husband’s neck, looking at Koma and Wolffe. Koma was leaning back against Wolffe, who had his hand on their  _ vod’ika _ crotch. Obviously stroking him through his blacks. 

“How about we get somewhere more comfortable? Just turn off the lights when you come out, Wolffe.” 

He gestures to Koma for him to come closer, extending his hand. And was pleased that his  _ vod’ika _ took it. “You can go or stop any time, Koma. We mean it.”

Koma nodded. He looked so delectable, Fang wanted to kiss him. Feel these puffed lips against his, taste him, make him feel good. He almost missed Koma when he spoke, saying that he’d like to stay. Fang grinned, and squeezed his hand. All was good, then. He did not let go of Koma until they got to their room, and Paws laid him on their bed. Blessed be Paws for having made that bed. Paws sat on the bed, cross-legged, and Fang imitated him. 

“Come on,  _ vod’ika _ . Sit with us.” Wolffe walked to the other side of the bed after having closed the door, and ditched the top half of his blacks in the process. The light was rather soft, but Fang could make out the lines of Wolffe’s body. And his commander was hard. He mentally called dibs. But their  _ vod’ika _ came first. 

Koma kneeled on the bed, looking expectant, the curiosity still there - but Fang could practically taste the arousal that hung between them. He shifted his weight - he missed Paws’s touch. But right now, they had other priorities. 

“Again, you are free to leave at any time, without having to justify yourself. If you want us to stop, we will. This goes for everyone in this room, of course.” Fang took a moment to pat himself on the back for sounding quite collected, in spite of the situation. “Can I ask you when you arrived, Koma?”

Koma did not answer, but he glanced at Wolffe, then at Paws. Checking them for cues. “I just came over to ask you something about tattoos, then heard you yell Paws’s name. Wasn’t sure I could come in... “ How Koma was blushing, it was beautiful. Even if he did not quite look at either of them. “And then you mentioned Wolffe…” 

Wolffe perked up at that, and looked at Paws, the question written all over his face. 

“I didn’t want to eavesdrop or anything, I swear! I was-” he seemed to look for words, and- “Just curious?” He finished lamely, and it was enough for Fang to reach out, lightly touching his hand. 

“It’s okay to be curious,  _ vod’ika _ .” He was very aware of that fact that Wolffe was now glaring at him. “We could show you, if you’d like?”

Koma nodded, slightly redder, and he looked like he was going to say something but did not. 

“Okay, so, take off the top half of your blacks for now. And settle on your belly. Gotta make sure you are all relaxed before we start. Paws?” 

The grin Paws gave him was blinding. Koma did as he was requested, passed his initial surprise. Paws then addressed him, softly. Asking if it was okay if he settled above his legs. Fang reached out for the oil they kept in the room. Just to help. And this one was not scented. He offered the bottle to Paws, and then he scooted closer to the wall, immediately joined by Wolffe. 

“So… what exactly were you two talking about?”

Fang turned to Wolffe, grinning. “Just the few times we were lucky enough to have you around.” He leaned in, whispering the next words in Wolffe’s ear. “How good you are with your mouth, commander. And how much I wanted to ride you.” 

He had no warning before Wolffe kissed him hard. Biting him too, but two could play that game. Fang bit into Wolffe’s lower lip, before he licked into his mouth. He did not want to stop, to be fair, and he moved swiftly to straddle Wolffe’s legs. He could not help rolling his hips, sighing at the feeling of how hard Wolffe was, and the slightly tug of the blacks’ fabric on his skin. Wolffe framed his face in his hands, and lead him into exposing his throat. Wolffe licked over the marks Paws had left on him. 

“Could you animals wait for our  _ vod’ika  _ to be ready? He can’t relax with all that noise you’re making.” 

Fang turned to look at Paws, and he was sure he heard a low growl coming from Wolffe. Possessiveness for one of his own. Koma had grown into himself a bit more over time, and right then, he had the impossible urge to bite him. Gently. He let Wolffe move him around, and Fang settled between Wolffe’s legs, with his back against his chest. Wolffe was focused on Paws and Koma. How his husband worked the tension from their  _ vod’ika _ \- how soon enough Koma was writhing minutely. Fang pressed back against Wolffe - he wanted. More. He pressed harder, relishing the feel of Wolffe’s hard cock against his ass. Wolffe’s hands on his hips, gripping hard. Paws was doing a good job, but Fang knew him. He had seen him work. There was a sensuality in the way he touched Koma that he never used with a patient. But right now, their  _ vod’ika _ was not a patient. 

And because Paws was not resting his weight on Koma - after all, there was no use crushing him - Koma ended up raising his hips - and damn, he probably had no idea of what he was doing. Wolffe moaned at this. Had Wolffe ever taken Koma? Maybe not. Koma was attached to Comet, more than anyone else. But that probably did not keep their commander from wanting. If the low growl that was rumbling in Wolffe’s chest was any indication, Wolffe did want. Fang jerked helplessly when Koma whimpered and moaned, his fingers clutching the sheets, his entire body arching to get more of Paws’s touch. Fang wanted to take his husband’s place, but he would lie on top of Koma, kiss his neck, work down his spine. Just his mouth on his skin. He bit his lips - the urge getting stronger. Wolffe’s teeth on his neck. Not biting yet, a warning.  

Fang was so focused on Wolffe for a moment that he missed Paws talking to Koma - missed Paws’s hand slipping under Koma - until a broken whine caught his attention. And damn, he wanted to see, he wanted to see Paws stroking their  _ vod’ika,  _ and he understood only too well. Paws ran so hot compared to them, his hands felt unlike any others on his skin. Relief came with Wolffe’s hand on his cock, stroking lazily - matching Paws’s moves. He gripped Wolffe’s thighs, fingers digging into his flesh, enjoying the growl it earned him. 

“Would you like to try what we tried with Wolffe,  _ vod’ika _ ?” Paws had spoken in that low purr that immediately made Fang want to get on his knees. He had no idea where that came from but it had been a default reaction. That voice would make him do anything. 

“Yes!” The answer sharp, almost desperate, and then, much softer, a ‘please’ that made Fang ache. 

“We got you, Koma.” And Paws pulled away, just long enough to divest himself of his pants, but Koma was pressing himself into the mattress and without Paws looming over him, the light caught on his slick skin. He was beautiful, Fang decided. And how Paws got back to him, handling him with the utmost care - as if he was not rock hard himself. Fang licked his lips, and apparently, Paws noticed because he stared right back at him with a wicked smile. And Fang took some pride in hearing Wolffe’s low whine. After all, he had made it clear that he wanted Paws to fuck him, more than once. Fang clearly remembered when he had see Wolffe fellating Paws like his life depended on it. With a sort of worship that matched his own.

Paws put some pillows behind him, making sure they would not be completely flat on their backs. Enough for Wolffe and Fang to have the best view. Fang could practically hear Wolffe’s hunger in the rumbling sound that echoed through him. Paws reclined against the pillows, bringing Koma with him - hands running on his back and shoulders in a soothing way. And Koma did something that Wolffe had not - breaking the illusion of déjà vu: he turned to face Paws, carefully touching him, exploring. Paws nodded, adding that it was okay, when Koma hesitated. They were not medics and patients. Not that anyone here was patient anyway… Fang allowed himself a smirk at the bad pun. 

“Fang…” 

He hummed, leaning back to listen to Wolffe’s whisper. “What is it, Chew.”

“What if instead of rubbing yourself against me like that you just sat on my cock?” Wolffe nipped his earlobe and frankly, Fang was not about to try and contain the moan that this one sentence wrung from him. 

“Yes,  _ please. _ ” He did not care he sounded needy. He moved forward just enough to let Wolffe deal with his own pants. And immediately reached back with his hand. Part of him wanted to turn around, to take a good look at his naked commander, to see just how gorgeous he had to be. But another part of him did not want to miss what was going on with Paws and Koma. 

“Paws…” He wanted to make sure it was okay for Paws. And Koma.

Paws gave him a once over, and smirked. And then asked Koma: “Is it okay if Fang rides Wolffe while I take care of you? He’s not allowed to come until he joins us anyway.”

Fang did not miss how Koma’s nails dug into Paws chest, the roll of his hips when he arched his back. The broken moan that escaped him could be caused by Paws words, or by the feeling of Paws’s cock against his ass. Fuck, Paws was dripping, Fang could see it from here. Fang tightened his grip on Wolffe's cock reflexively, hunger surging in him, making him ache.

“... yes. Let him. Please, Paws…” As though Koma was Fang’s own voice.

“You heard our  _ vod’ika _ . Wolffe? Wreck him once first. See how nicely I trained him. And keep your hands off his cock.” 

Fang was not sure who moaned the loudest. Wolffe removed his hand, and pressed it to Fang’s mouth. He did not be told what to do. He carefully licked the fingers presented to him, putting on a show, aware that Koma was watching them. Koma was now reclining with his back to Paws, head on his should - Paws exploring his skin - how frail he seemed. He let out a whine, muffled by Wolffe's fingers. 

“Enough for you, Fang? Sure Paws had you all prepared… How many fingers do you want? Or maybe I could tease you a bit?” Wolffe’s voice should be illegal. That tone should be banned. That sentence should not even ever be uttered. Wolffe mercifully removed his hand.

“To the side, on your back, so that they can see you.” 

And Fang did as he was told, anticipation burning in his guts. Exposed and open. Willing. He spread his legs for Wolffe to gain better access. And started to curse him immediately, when that tease just kept teasing him with light brushes of a finger. At last, Wolffe obliged, but one finger was not enough. Until Wolffe crooked his finger in a come-hither motion that stroked his prostate just so. He moaned loudly, his hips jerking helplessly. He pushed back against Wolffe, wanting more. He was faintly aware of Paws talking to Koma. Until he spoke louder, just when Wolffe was finally letting up.

“Fang. Wolffe. Tell Koma how it feels.” Not a question. Fang stared back at Paws. Koma was lying completely against him, and Paws’s cock was visible between Koma’s thighs. Their  _ vod’ika’s  _ mouth was open, he was obviously panting and trembling. Precome was staining his blacks - both Paws’s and his. He could see the outline of Koma’s cock in the half-light, because of the angle. Paws was lightly touching him. 

“Damnit, Koma. One day I’d like to lick your cock. You’re so hard, aren’t you,  _ vod’ika _ ? Paws…”

Wolffe dragged his finger out, slowly, pressing against his prostate and keeping the pressure on as he moved, the feeling lingering. He cursed.

“You prepared him so good, Paws. So slick and open… so perfect.” He went back to teasing him.

“Tease! Fuck!” Fang cried out when Wolffe pressed in - just one knuckle. 

“Fang?” Wolffe was growling and damn him.

“I feel so empty, I want more. Want - need to be full! Please… give me two fingers. Ah- yes.” Wolffe started pumping two fingers inside him - slowly, grazing his prostate. He clenched his muscles as much as he could to get more of that friction.

“Not enough, it feels good though. Damn you, I had three of Paws’s fingers in me before you got there. Too slow!” He rolled his hips, arched his back, could not quite keep himself from babbling. Wolffe’s fingers kept changing the pressure on his prostate, it just felt to good, too much, Paws had already worked him so bad. He let out a wild shriek when he came, his entire body bowing under the strain, the pressure building and yet - he was coming dry. He did not fall from his high as Wolffe kept going, a sharp smirk on his face. 

“He’s clenching around me, Koma. He’s still shaking, and even if he just came, it’s not quite enough.” Wolffe’s mouth on his inner thigh - the bite feeling even sharper on his overly sensitive skin. He shuddered, a soundless moan forming - he had no breath to make any noise. “He’s ready to go already.” A low purr, he practically could feel it in his bones. “You feel so damn good like this, Fang. Twitching and starving for it. You just have one word to say and I’ll fuck you. I might even let you ride me.” 

Fang could not speak, not yet, but he heard the telltale sounds, the smell of bacta. He opened his eyes, a choked ‘yes’ barely passing his lips that Wolffe helped him up. Damn that man, he still had his fingers deep inside of him -  _ not as deep as his cock was going to be. _ He followed Wolffe’s lead, until he was facing Koma and Paws. And how beautiful Koma was like this - his face flushed as he moved against Paws, seeking more contact. Paws noticed his stare.

“You’re doing so well,  _ vod’ika _ . But you don’t have to be so quiet. You can talk if you want.” 

Koma nodded, but seemed a bit too dazed for words. Paws kissed his neck, hands still touching him - he had no idea how Paws managed to remain so collected when Fang himself was a wreck, Wolffe was probably quite close of losing control, and Koma was just too ravishing not to do anything about it. He kept his eyes on Koma, holding his eyes - even as Wolffe removed his fingers ever so slowly. And that dark, terrible voice still, a purr to his ear. 

“It’s like you’re gripping me, Fang. You feel so damn tight, can’t believe Paws prepared you already.”

Fang whined at the loss, the same sinking feeling as when Paws had let him go prior. But soon, Wolffe was behind him, hands on his hips. Fang spread his legs further, and let Wolffe lead him, until he could feel the head of Wolffe’s cock pressing lightly against him. 

“Go on, Fang. You wanted my cock, no? There you are, take it.” 

How could he refuse? Except he did not bother being smooth about it - he slammed back against Wolffe - both as payback and because he really was  _ that  _ desperate. He had not expected the howl Wolffe made, that was immediately buried against his shoulder - pain bursting, bright and hot, from the bite. It made Fang shudder, and honestly, he might just have come again just from that. He was too strung out. He arched his back, pushing back against Wolffe as much as he could. It was glorious. Wolffe was not relenting, leaving Fang twisted back, it felt so good, and sure, Wolffe was not Paws, but he had wanted him for so long. His hips jerked, his cock twitching when Wolffe rolled his hips, growling against his skin. Fang heard a low keen, and looked back at Koma. Koma who was focused on Wolffe. 

“Wolffe. Let go of Fang.” 

And Wolffe did, surprisingly. The slow way in which he let go - Fang could feel his skin rise under his teeth, the pressure released like a trap - and the warmth, blood pooling under his skin. Licking at the abused skin. Fang knew that all it would take was another bite for his scar to show even more. Wolffe had worked this one into him early on, the first time they had had him in their bed. And yes, even if at the time, Fang had been desperate for Wolffe to fuck him into next week, the bite had been delicious. Even more so, to have see Paws on his front, Wolffe rutting against his back and biting him, working that scar into the base of his neck. It never faded, really. Every single time Fang saw it, it was a reminder. It never failed to make him ache. He did not miss the moan Koma made, obviously looking at Fang’s shoulder, and then at Wolffe. Fang did not need to look. Wolffe must have been grinning. 

Koma was moving in synch with Wolffe, probably not aware that he was doing it, his thighs pressing together. So tense. Their  _ vod’ika  _ was being so good. Fang told him so. His eyes were so dark, his mouth half-open… He looked so perfect. 

“Wolffe.” Koma’s voice so soft now, his breathing coming out in pants. “Please.”

Wolffe did not speak, just nodded, and he set a leisurely pace for Fang - that damn tease. It felt good but it was not enough. His hands on his hips, thumbs pressing in the hollow near his hipbones. 

“Anything you want,  _ Koma _ .” Damn, Wolffe’s voice had fallen still into that rumbling register. Fang tensed, and he knew he probably clenched a bit too hard around Wolffe from the hiss it got him but it was the man’s fault. 

“Mark me. You marked them. Please. I want-” Paws grazed his teeth to Koma’s neck, not leaving a trace. But an incentive, a silent way to tell Wolffe to hurry up. 

“Show me where,  _ vod’ika _ .” The order soft, and then, harshly: “Paws, help him out of his blacks.”

And Paws did, handling Koma carefully, but Fang was aching. Wolffe was fucking him slow and deep, the angle just short of being perfect - it was obvious that Wolffe wanted it to last. Putting on a show for their  _ vod’ika _ . The way the blacks were slid slowly from Koma’s hips, and then Paws hiding the view… Damn him. Only when they settled back to their initial position did Fang see Koma. And did that view not make his mouth water. He had scars, yes, but his skin looked so smooth… He wanted to kiss every single inch of him. Slender, yet strong, a stark contrast to Paws’. His skin slightly lighter than Paws… He held Koma’s eyes for a while, but he was not that strong. He let his gaze trail down, a path he would follow with his tongue to a gorgeous, leaking cock. Oh, poor thing, he was so hard. Twitching under the attention, and Wolffe was probably staring too. He would not look away to check. 

“You’re so gorgeous,  _ vod’ika _ . I want to kiss you and lick you all over… Fuck, I want to know how it feels, to have your cock in my mouth, working you slowly until you come. And feel how Paws’s cock slides between your thighs… You’re leaking so much, I can’t…” He trailed off as Wolffe started a rougher pace, driven by the sight of Paws’s hands on Koma. 

“Neither of you gets to touch him until Fang has come again. You are not allowed to come until our  _ vod’ika  _ does, Wolffe.” Wolffe whined, and Fang did the same. It was awful, completely unfair, the way Paws’s hands skidded over Koma’s skin, lightly caressing his hips, a silent way to encourage him to move. Paws was moving, minutely, and his cock was smearing precome all over Koma’s thighs in a glistening mess. Fang could not wait until Koma would be covered in come and he would not stop until he got to lick it all. 

“So, Koma. Where do you want me to mark you? Do you want me to bite your neck, like I did to Comet? Or your shoulder, like Fang? I left a mark on Paws’s neck too…”

“Not too visible… Please?” Oh damn, Fang knew that Wolffe’s voice was a damn turn on, but it seemed like the tone alone was enough to break Koma little by little. He had no idea if the please was ‘please, mark me’, ‘please, keep talking’, or ‘please, stop torturing me’. Maybe a mixed bag of all three.

“I could mark your ribs,” Paws’s hands moved as Wolffe spoke, moving to each location. “Or your sides… Your hips?” Koma whined softly, biting his lower lip, holding his breath - trying to keep himself in check. Wolffe raked his nails up Fang’s thighs, distracting him. “I could even mark your back, or your ass. Fox has one.” A pause. Koma was looking back at them as Paws touched him carefully. “How about the inner thigh, Koma? Your skin looks so soft and supple, tender. As high as I can.” Koma did not bother to hold in the loud, broken moan that tumbled from his lips, be it from Wolffe’s words or the way Paws gently parted his thighs, caressing his inner thighs, but avoiding his cock. 

“Please. This. Wolffe.”

“Hurry up, Wolffe. He’s so hot, slick with precome. He’s shaking…” Paws nuzzled Koma’s neck, talking to him loud enough for the sound to carry. “You feel so good,  _ vod’ika _ . So good. But you have to be good a bit longer. Wolffe is not done with Fang yet. Think you can hold on a bit more? I know you feel like it’s too much.”

“I’ll be good, yes. I promise. I’ll wait- touch me, please? It feels so good when- when you-” Koma pushed his thighs together, rolling his hips right after - and Fang knew the feeling. The feeling of Paws’s big, gorgeous cock between his legs, rubbing against his balls, so close, so damn close but not enough to fuck him. 

“When you feel my cock between your thighs? That’s good,  _ Koma _ , because it feels great. You feel so damn good.” Paws brushed Koma’s hair from his face. Brushed his lips along the column of his neck. 

At this point, Wolffe did not bother dragging this out - he shifted until Fang shrieked when his cock pressed against his prostate. That was so damn amazing, and Paws kept talking, he could hear his voice, just not the words, not when Wolffe was biting his shoulder, growling, and picking a merciless pace. He felt so good, the friction was so much better than he had expected. It was Wolffe.  _ Wolffe was fucking him, it was Wolffe’s cock that was driving him mad as it pounded his prostate with sharp, hard thrusts. Wolffe’s mouth on his shoulder. Wolffe’s hands on his thighs, carving furrows into his skin.  _ Fang reached back, trying to get a hold of Wolffe, urging him on.

“Damnit Paws, it feels so good. Wolffe, I regret never having had you before now because damn, I want more. Harder.” And Wolffe pushed him forward, reflexes the only thing that kept him from hitting his face on the mattress. He arched his back and damn, it felt even better like that. How Wolffe would be towering over him - and Paws staring at them. Fang could see how he was jerking between Koma’s legs, hands on his hips, trying not to bruise. Wolffe’s hands on his hips, nails digging into his skin. He came again, a silent scream tearing through him, and damn, he wanted to touch himself. He needed the release so bad. He was aching for it, he could not deal with it. Wolffe stilled completely, and through his haze, Fang knew he had an ironclad control. Fuck, he could feel his whole body thrumming with aftershocks, he could feel Wolffe’s cock inside of him more acutely. Had it been him, he probably would have come as well. He tried to breathe, calmly. Keening softly when he felt Wolffe withdraw - he was still so hard. They both were. And Paws praising them. Telling Fang how good he had been. How he had earned the right to ask Koma again - for a taste. Just a taste. 

Fang reopened his eyes to Wolffe kissing Paws - sharp teeth and bites, and Paws’s big hand at the back of Wolffe’s neck. He whined softly at the sight, but he had another goal. Koma was leaning to the side to look at the other two. His expression rapt, and he did smile when Wolffe moved away from Paws to kiss Koma’s neck. Fang had noticed no one kissed Koma - except Comet. That was good. He crawled to the side, until he was close enough to touch Wolffe and Koma. Glancing up at their  _ vod’ika,  _ he kissed his hip lightly, attracting his attention. 

“May I,  _ Koma _ ?” His voice was hoarse, he and he had a hunch it would be hoarser still. 

He noticed how Koma’s mouth fell open at this, as he practically moaned in assent. “Please, Fang, yes. Anything. I’ll be good. Please, please, please… I-” 

Fang smiled, and kissed Koma’s hip once more before giving his cock a long lick - lingering on the head of his cock, feeling precome leaking as Koma whimpered, his whole body shaking. One look showed his arching on top of Paws, and the way Paws looked dazed, Fang did not need to check to know that Koma was squeezing his thighs together. He gave Koma’s cock a light suck, just teasing him. 

“You taste so good,  _ vod’ika _ .” He did. Almost sweet. Not much different from what he had tried so far, but the knowledge that it was Koma. How hot he was, how strung out and aroused he was. This really did Fang in. “I have to share.” He teased Koma’s slit again, licking as much precome as he could - and fuck, he wanted to take him in his mouth, work him until he came. Take everything their  _ vod’ika _ could give him. But he had promised Paws. Just a taste. He grabbed onto Wolffe and kissed him hard, relishing the moan this got out of the man, just as much as the keen that sounded like Koma, Paws’s sharp intake of breath. He moved away once more, stroking Wolffe’s cheek with his thumb. He smiled brightly. 

“Time to mark our  _ vod’ika _ .” He turned to look at Koma.

Wolffe spoke next, moving to whisper close to Koma’s ear, while his left hand travelled down his body. “Would you like that,  _ Koma _ . Feeling that mark as we work you up more, this time not stopping until you come? Feeling my teeth on your skin. Or later, when we have time, and you are relaxed and absolutely spent.” Fang did not need to see to know Wolffe had nipped Koma’s ear, from the moan he heard. 

“Now, please. I want to feel you, all of you.”

“Good.” Wolffe scooted backward, and Fang moved to the other side to give him more room. “Spread your legs for me,  _ vod’ika _ ?” And Koma did, and Fang was damned by the sight, the sight of their  _ vod’ika  _ like this, so open,  _ and willing _ . And Paws’s cock was also a great distraction. He smirked. 

“While Wolffe marks our  _ vod’ika _ , Paws… How about I return your teasing?” He did not wait. He knew what made Paws go nuts. And it took him a lot of practice to manage, but now he could. He stared back at Paws the whole time, as he was taking his cock in his mouth, slow and steady, as much as he could. He was capable of going deeper, but their position was not optimal. He was also pretty sure Paws had stopped breathing. He felt Koma tremble, and a look to the side showed Wolffe mouthing at a spot right under the tendon. So sensitive. Koma would feel that for days with the seams of his blacks. He knew went Wolffe bit, softly, applying pressure. Nothing like the savage bite he had dealt Fang the time he had marked him. Fang slowly let go of Paws, only to grace him with a lecherous grin. 

“Sorry Paws, you don’t get to come now.” But he would keep talking. He slid backward a bit, kissing Paws hip, before kissing the inside of Koma’s thigh. The soft sounds he made. He progressed upwards. “You smell so nice,  _ Koma _ .” He licked Koma’s skin, sweat mingling with Paws’s precome. Their scent mixing, but Koma’s was stronger. How he had not come yet, Fang had no idea. Koma cried out, the sound turning into a loud moan that went straight to Fang’s cock. Damn, that sound. He wanted to hear it again - and he did, because whatever Wolffe had done, he did it once more. 

He shifted back, looking at Paws, smirking. Damn, Paws really looked hot like that. And ready to go so wild. But still waiting. Fang was proud of him, just as he was glad to make up for all the teasing he had had to endure. Wolffe reclined as well, and  _ fuck that was hot _ . The bite was not very deep - it took time to work marks like that on people, unless Wolffe bit down  _ hard _ . But Fang had seen the one on Comet, and it had taken time. This one would take time. But they all agreed to be gentle with their  _ vod’ika _ . 

“You alright,  _ vod’ika _ .” Paws’s voice was gentle, but Fang heard the strain. Paws was as worked up as they all were. He was just better at dealing with it. 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper, but then, Koma went on. And damn, even Fang could hear the hunger lurking. He wanted them. Bad. “I need more. Please?” 

“Get your legs back together.” Paws spoke, and Wolffe and Fang helped Koma get back to his initial position. Koma moaned when his thighs pressed together again. From the angle, maybe Paws’s cock partly touched the raw bite. Fang bit his lips not to make any more sound, and he moved swiftly, straddling Koma’s legs. Damn, he felt Paws as well, but he moved up until his cock could brush against Koma’s with the smallest roll of his hips. Koma was trembling, and Fang knew it probably was not because he was heavy - he was bracing himself on his legs to avoid weighing on their  _ vod’ika _ . Koma was dazed, the lust blatant in his stare, and it took Fang a lot of his willpower not to do exactly that. 

“Wolffe. If your cock is not back in me with five seconds, I’ll get you there myself.” And fuck, he knew Wolffe was fast, but that was pushing it. Pun intended. How Wolffe slid back inside of him so easily. Damn. Pushing him against Koma, wrenching a cry from their  _ vod’ika _ . Fang braced his hands on his Koma’s hips. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to, so bad. And “ _ Fuck Wolffe yes! _ ” Wolffe had wrapped his right hand around both him and Koma. Pumping them, once, twice. The feeling of Wolffe’s warm, callused hand - Koma’s skin against his. Hot, and slick, and perfect. Moans and sighes and broken whimpers coming from Koma as Paws moved under them - Fang could feel this, wanted more. Paws who took to mouth at Koma’s neck, hands playing and teasing Koma’s nipples. Koma’s hands on Paws’s skin, scratching him, trying to gain some purchase, and Paws was practically purring. 

It was not enough. He wanted… Damn. He had to ask, it was this one time, he had to. Fuck, he had to before his mind broke for good. Even as Wolffe was fucking him with short, shallow thrusts. 

“Koma,  _ vod’ika _ . Can I- Fuck, I want you too. I want you and Wolffe, right now.”

“Hurt-” Koma stared at him, hunger etched on his face. 

“Please. Koma.” He was desperate, but he was lucky, because Koma ended up agreeing. 

Wolffe got the hint, and retrieved the oil, not that he needed much of it. He slid out of Fang as he prepared Koma, who was staring at them. It was almost too much. But damn, he would have this… He batted Wolffe hand away, and braced both hands on Koma again, looking back at their  _ vod’ika _ the whole time as he sank down on his cock - and damn, how he  _ twitched _ , that almost did Fang in right there. He had to hold on, though. Koma arched his back, head thrown against Paws’s shoulder, even as his hands rose to grip Fang’s thighs. Fang turned to Wolffe, and simply nodded. Guiding him up, just enough to have space. Koma letting out a constant stream of words that were barely audible. The press of Wolffe’s cock alongside of Koma’s. Fang’s breathing caught, and he cursed. The stretch was uncomfortable, but he knew it would ease. After all, Paws was not packing your average cock, so to Fang, it was not that different. Well, it was. But damn, that felt so  _ fucking good. _ That feeling of being filled, the feeling of both Wolffe and Koma being the ones taking him. 

“Paws, they feel so damn good. I’m so full.” He knew what talking did to those who listened, and what he lacked in terms of that pure growl Wolffe had, he made up for in filth. Wolffe rolled his hips, sending both Fang and Koma moaning loudly. 

“Having fun, Wolffe?” It was all that Paws managed. And Fang was not ready for Wolffe’s deep, rumbling voice near his ear. 

“He’s so damn tight, Paws. He felt great before, but here, he’s perfect. Can feel him spasming around my cock, he’s so glorious. And Koma… You’re so hot,  _ vod’ika _ , so good. Look at how beautiful Fang is like that.” Fang let himself fall against Wolffe. He wanted to touch himself so badly. “You’re doing that to him,  _ Koma _ . Not just me. Us.” Fang whimpered when Wolffe kept rolling his hips, and Koma followed suit. Koma was arching under them, Fang could feel him move, the sensation so heady, a counterpoint to Wolffe’s calculated moves. He closed his eyes, only to feel a feather-light touch on his thigh, up to his hip. He opened his eyes, breathing catching in his throat. Koma was reaching out, Koma was touching him. 

“Please…” He wanted, he needed - please let Koma touch him, he needed to come, he was going mad, he could not take it, not anymore. Koma’s touch was so light, growing bolder only with Paws’s low purr of approval. Encouraging their  _ vod’ika _ . Letting him explore and fuck that was the sweetest torture. Light fingers following the hollow of his hip - Koma’s other hand resting on his thigh. He was not prepared, no matter how much he had expected it, when Koma curled his fingers around his cock. He could not help shouting, wanting, asking for more, and yes, he was down to begging, but he did not give a damn anymore. 

“Use your thumb to stroke him right under the head when you are ready,  _ vod’ika _ . Makes him cock so fast when he’s so strung out.” 

“Please, Koma, let me come-” Wolffe’s next thrust cut him short, and Fang cursed him for it. “I need to. Let me.”

Wolffe’s hand on his throat, tilting his head back, his voice a deep growl again - Fang wanted to try that once. To let this voice talk him into an orgasm. “Do you want us to come inside you, Fang.” Teeth on his neck. 

“Please. Both of you.” And as he was speaking, trying to, Koma had followed Paws’s instruction. Fang came with a scream, unable to contain it, his entire body tensing - and fuck, he could feel them both. He was shaking, his muscles spasming in bliss as his orgasm kept rippling through him. Wolffe followed him with an howl against his skin, and that set Fang up for another row of full body shivers at the feeling of Wolffe coming inside of him.  _ So long. Had wanted for so long. _ Their  _ vod’ika  _ right after, a high-pitched whine as he came, and Fang could feel him tense too. The tell-tale growl of Paws… Fang felt like he could pass out from the bliss, that feeling of being absolutely spent and sated. Wolffe holding him gently, lifting him away - he whined at the loss. The sensation of come sliding on his skin. He was grinning like a fool, he knew it. Boneless. He let Wolffe lay him down next to Paws, his husband’s warm hand sliding along his upper back. 

“You okay,  _ vod’ika _ ?” - It was all that he could manage, and even so, the words came out slurred. He blinked, to see Wolffe still at work. Damn, their commander was a terrifying bastard. Koma’s legs were slightly parted, and Wolffe was licking the mess away. And teasing Paws in the process, if Paws’s light curses were anything to go by. Fang was a bit disappointed that he did not get to do that. But he was too weak to even move. Even if they would get cleaned up before sleeping. Wolffe was not the only one who hated sleeping in a dirty bed. 

Fang must have passed out. When he came to, Koma and Paws were gone. Wolffe was bringing back clean linen. 

“Paws is lending a hand to Koma. Can you move, Fang?”

Fang tentatively stretched. He felt deliciously sore. He was going to feel that for days and that was awesome. He nodded, and slowly rolled off the bed, taking the covers with him. 

“I make the bed and then I get you to clean up, how does that sound?”

“Good. Better if you fuck me again in the shower.” 

“Maybe I’ll just push you in Paws’s arms, then.” Wolffe grinned, and Fang could not help returning it. He probably deserved that one.

“You gotta shower too,  _ vod _ .” 

“Smartass.”

“It’s not exactly smarting, right now.” He was high, he was high as could be. Damn. Thankfully, it took Wolffe less than five minutes to change the beddings, and help Fang up as the other two came back. Paws carrying Koma, who looked absolutely exhausted. Wolffe gave them a smile, nuzzle Koma’s neck as he passed them by, and Fang used the opportunity to steal a kiss from Paws. A spark of desire came alive, but he was too tired to act on it. And for all what he said, he was grateful that Wolffe did not take him on his word to get wrecked once again. Three times was good enough. Wolffe takes care of him, and he tries to reciprocate, but apparently, his limbs took a vacation. He was grateful for the water. It was warm enough to soothe, and he felt a tad drowsy. Again, he had been well-fucked, to put it mildly. He spaced out, coming back into himself what Wolffe was drying him. And because his commander is an asshole, he also carried him back into the room. Asshole commander, but that felt kind of nice. Not as nice as Paws, true, but he appreciated it. Wolffe left him on the other side of Paws. Koma was curled against Paws’s right side, apparently dead to the world. Fang snuggled closer to Paws, hooking his leg over his, one arm on his waist.

“You good,  _ riduur’ika _ ?”

“Perfect. Thank you. The three of you. You all get a free pass to try and push my buttons at work the next time. Just one free pass, though.” He yawned. 

Wolffe had settled against Koma’s back, and Fang could see him stroke their  _ vod’ika _ ’s hair. Fang did not need to hear him to know Wolffe was probably purring. Koma melted further, and his free hand inched closer to his, above Paws’s belly. Lightly touched his fingers. Fang looked back at their  _ vod’ika _ . He was barely awake, but still mouthed a ‘thank you’. And yes, the sex had been absolutely mind-blowing, but Fang was happier still to see just how much progress Koma had been making since he arrived. And he was grateful, and proud, that their  _ vod’ika  _ let them close to him like this. No doubt Comet was going to yell at them. A lot. Worth it. Totally worth it.   
  



End file.
